


Extinction

by FeyreGrace44



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyreGrace44/pseuds/FeyreGrace44
Summary: The first chapter is just me figuring stuff out and trying to wrap my head around my imagination. Feel free to have a look, but it may contain spoilers of later chapters.





	1. Workings

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just me figuring stuff out and trying to wrap my head around my imagination. Feel free to have a look, but it may contain spoilers of later chapters.

Set on a present day earth - with the addition of the species from the TOG and ACOTAR universes - however, these species are now thought to be extinct:  
\- Illyrians  
\- Seraphim  
\- Fae  
\- High Fae  
\- Ironteeth Witches  
\- Crochan Witches  
\- Shapeshifters  
There are Demi-Fae, Shifters and (Lesser) Faeries still left, but bloodlines are very diluted since the Fae and other species have married out to other species- humanity being the most common.

The planet that Sorrel and Torran were from is 2 light years away from this ‘Earth’. It is very similar to Earth, but the people mostly live up to a hundred years, slightly longer than a human.

Full Fae mostly HAD all of these gifts:  
\- Enhanced healing, speed, strength, stamina and senses  
\- Ability to winnow, glamour and shield  
\- One 'pure' elemental magic (Light, Fire, Air, Water, Earth or Dark.)  
\- Ability to shapeshifter into secondary animal form

Most Demi-Fae have any one and up to three of these gifts:  
\- Enhanced healing, speed, strength, stamina and senses (Enhancements)  
\- Ability to winnow, glamour and shield (Abilities)  
\- Magic, although there are no ‘pure’ element wielders left like, now the Demi-Fae wield ice, lightning, heat, lava, metal or stone.  
\- Shapeshifting into the form of another animal.  
Any Demi-Fae who have two or more of the powers often settle into immortality, although those who have only one of these powers often live longer than an average human life.

Shifters are the offspring of a Shapeshifter and human or other humanoid. Shapeshifters can shift into any shape or form, whereas shifters can only take on certain characteristics like wings or ears or abilities.

\-----

MAIN CHARACTERS:-

Astrax (Prince + Captain)  
\- Demi-Fae: He inherited all Demi-Fae enhancements, but very little magic although his enhancements are very strong.  
\- Blade’s half brother.  
\- He fights with two ornate double edged axes. The handles are bronze with pieces of amber embedded in it. The actual axe is made of steel and inlaid with vines of bronze.  
\- Shoulder length black hair, amber eyes and tanned skin.  
\- 6ft3, 23 years old

Blade (Prince + Lander)  
\- Demi-Fae: He inherited all Demi-Fae abilities, but very little magic although his abilities are very powerful.  
\- Astrax’s half brother.  
\- He fights with two swords, sheathed across his back, two daggers, sheathed at his hips and two knives, sheathed in his calf length boots.  
\- Very short blonde hair, grey eyes and pale skin.  
\- 6ft3, 22 years old

Sorrel (Aerial)  
\- Winged humanoid alien.  
\- Second cousin of Torran  
\- Long red hair, hazel eyes.  
\- Light tan skin which covers membraneous wings. Tattoo on her left hand (07).  
\- Fights with the talons on her wings or with a bow and arrows.  
\- 5ft9, 22 years old

Torran (Aerial)  
\- Winged humanoid alien.  
\- Second cousin of Sorrel  
\- Short black hair, turquoise eyes, tanned skin.  
\- Dark grey membraneous wings and black rock-like scales which cover his back, neck and upper arms. Tattoo on his left hand (04).  
\- Fights with the talons or his wings or with a bow and arrows.  
\- 6ft1, 21 years old

Ryvr (Second)  
\- Demi-Fae: Although she didn’t inherit any of the natural enhancements or abilities that full Demi-fae have she did inherit very powerful ice magic.  
\- She fights mostly with her magic, but she does also carry a single 20 inch blade in a sheath across her back. Her dagger has a hilt made of ivory, silver and blue diamonds. The blade is a steel and silver composite.  
\- Light blonde hair, pale blue eyes and pale skin.  
\- 5ft4, 24 years old

Ace (Spy/Scout)  
\- Shifter, daughter of a Demi-Fae and a shapeshifter. Her Demi-Fae mother could shift into a Tiger, but had no other gifts or powers.  
\- Black hair, orange eyes ringed with black. Tanned skin with paler tiger markings.  
\- She can fully shift into a full tiger as a result of her mother’s heritage. She can shift just little parts of her as well. She likes taking the wings of a raven and sometimes joins Sorrel and Torran to fight from above.  
\- 5ft9, 19 years old

Lyria (Technical Advisor)  
\- Cyber brain and left hand.  
\- Very intelligent, even before her computerisation. (IQ: 190)  
\- Long brown hair, green eyes (Camera enhanced), tanned skin.  
\- 5ft7, 19 years old  
\- Bedroom is painted light grey with her name painted on the wall in computer code in darker grey  
\- (0 1 0 0 1 1 0 0 / 0 1 0 1 1 0 0 1 / 0 1 0 1 0 0 1 0 / 0 1 0 0 1 0 0 1 / 0 1 0 0 0 0 0 1)  
\- Lyria usually runs all of their operations from their high tech base. Most people see her as shy, but she does have a fun side.  


Elia (Healer)  
\- Demi-Fae with healing magic from her light-wielding Fae father and from her human mother, whose entire female line had studied at the Torre.  
\- Although she usually goes with the team on missions, she only drives the truck and is on hand to heal if necessary.  
\- Long wavy red-brown hair, turquoise eyes and tanned skin.  
\- 5ft11, 22 years old

\-----

Their base is very high tech.  
\- Red lights flash if there is a breach of the walls and structural integrity.  
\- Orange lights flash if there is a  
\- Yellow lights flash if there is a breach of the border barrier.  
\- Green lights flash  
\- Blue lights flash  
\- Purple lights flash

Landers are similar to commanders in an Army. Very well trained, they mostly work on land.  
Aerials are similar to wing-commanders in an Air Force. Very well trained, they mostly work in the skies.

\-----

HELD IN THE PRISON:-  
Twelve Illyrians  
\- Six males, six females  
Twelve Seraphim  
\- Six males, six females  
Twelve Fae  
\- One male and one female for each of the main six elements. (Light, Fire, Air, Water, Earth and Darkness)  
Twelve High Fae  
\- One male and one female for each of the main six elements. (Light, Fire, Air, Water, Earth and Darkness)  
Twelve ironteeth witches  
\- The witches are the only exception, as there are no males, there are four from each clan. (Yellowlegs, Blueblood, Blackbeak)  
Twelve crochan witches  
\- Six males and six females  
Two shapeshifters


	2. The Prison

ASTRAX  
Lyria stared long and hard at the huge building in front of us. The one thing standing between us and the last member of our team. It was a veritable fortress. “Stone walls. At least two feet thick. The cells are underground. The control panel I need is in the main control room. Right in the middle.” She scanned the circular building again. She projected a hologram from the fingertips of her metal left hand. She highlighted the easiest routes to the places we needed to get to in green and the guards in red.

“I can disable the security cameras from here, then we should have about three minutes. I can maybe give us five after that, but it’ll be difficult.” The others prepared themselves, and I smiled at Lyria. She smiled back, quietly, reservedly. Given all she’d been through, it was remarkable. I frowned at what I remembered her telling me. She was eleven when she and her mother were in a car crash. Her mother died, but her father kept her alive using mechanical parts. She’d said he did it out of love to begin with, but slowly he began experimenting. By the time she was seventeen, he’d made her almost entirely out of mechanical parts. When we found her, she told our surgeons and scientists to take away everything she didn’t need to live. By now, at nineteen, she can hack almost anything. She was highly skilled and incredibly intelligent. She had recovered, at least a little bit. I picked up my axes and shoved them into the holders on my back. 

“Okay. Ryvr, you stick with Lyria. Try only to disable the guards, but be prepared to kill if only strictly necessary.” Ryvr nodded once, a pale blue shield of ice magic energy locking into place around her and Lyria. If you looked close enough, you could see the details of the ice crystals in it. Ryvr’s ice magic was brimming over and we could all feel it. I glanced at her again checking to see if she could keep it in check. She nodded tightly. She buried herself so far in, she'd need a good fight to expel all the power she'd dragged up.

“Okay. Blade you’re with me. We’re going to get Torran and Sorrel out. Elia, stay here, have the trucks ready to go. If we need you, the codeword is Cinnamon. Got it?” She nodded and I stared at her for a moment. Elia was what could be described as beautiful anyway, but when she'd dug down into that healing power of hers, a little water and a little light, she almost glowed, radiant. I tapped my earpiece twice and it turned on, the others turning theirs on as well. Blade stared at me from under his eyebrows. I crossed my arms.

“What?” He looked up.

“Nothing. I just want to get Torran and Sorrel out.” I nodded.

“I know. It’s odd not having them with us. It’s like we’re missing part of ourselves.” He smiled a little. I turned to the group. “Okay listen up. In that building, are our best friends. Guarding them are some of the most lethal, best trained fighters ever. Don’t underestimate them, and don’t take your time. Get in, do what you have to do and get out.” I nodded once at Avery and Aerys and then the rest of us faced the Prison. Blade grabbed my shoulder and I took Ryvr and Lyria’s hands and Blade winnowed us in, right up to the wall. A huge iron door, half a foot thick required a security pass to get in, along with various codes and keys. Lyria closed her eyes and attached a cable from her charging port to the panel in the door. The lights flash green and the door swings open in under an minute. She grins at us and unplugs from the door as we enter. 

“Okay, the camera system is down… Now. Go.” Ryvr took Lyria’s hand and sprinted off, following the map in her head. Blade grabbed my shoulder and I pulled my axes free. He winnowed along the corridor, shields of pure energy pulling up around us. He glamoured us when we had to walk and we managed to flash through the corridors until we found the lifts. We went down until we arrived at the bottom level. The last of the pale grey tiled corridors had long since passed. Cells were hewn from the stone walls and iron bars kept the prisoners in. We walked down the corridor slowly, checking every cell. Every kind of creature imaginable. On one side, in all the odd numbered cells, they had two Fae warriors, a male and a female, wrapped in iron chains to prevent them from using their magic, whatever it was. Yet the Fae - the true Fae - were extinct, everyone knew that. Two Illyrians, membraneous black wings, dark hair, eyes and skin. Two Seraphim, feathered white wings, pale hair, eyes and skin. Both extinct species as well. And they had five corridors with ten cells in each. Who else did they have there? On the other side, in cell numbers two and four were the people we were looking for. Torran in two and Sorrel in four. We stared in at Torran. His dark grey membraneous wings wrapped around his body like a protective shell. When they edged to the side and we saw underneath, even Blade stumbled back a step. Torran's strange blue blood coated his body and even the rock-like skin on his back and neck and arms was broken in some places. Chains of iron burned into his wrists and ankles and neck. Neither of us on our own had the power to break the iron bars or the chains, but together, we had discovered a power we didn’t know we had. That power shattered the iron bars and chains as if it were glass. Torran unfurled from the floor and I threw him a set of clothes.

“Be quick. We’re almost out of time.” Torran nodded and we moved on to Sorrel’s cell. The iron shattered again and she stood up, flying into us. I smiled grimly and handed her a set of clothes. “Hurry.” Blade turned to the cells across from them.

“We have to free them.” I groaned inwardly.

“We can’t. Look. They must have been here for years. They’ll barely be able to walk, and it’s going to be difficult enough to get Torran and Sorrel out without having to waste time on them. We have five minutes.” Blade glared at me.

“They’re likely the last pairs of their species, we can’t just leave them.” Torran finished changing and joined us. He was still filthy, but there wasn’t anything a hot bath and a few weeks rest wouldn’t fix.

“Yes we can. As much as I’d like to rescue them right now, we don’t have time.” Sorrel finished changing and Blade grabbed their hands. His reproachful look told me enough as he winnowed into the lift. I ran after him and caught the doors just before they closed. We’d talk later, we didn’t have time now. The lift flew upwards and I gripped my axes tighter. There would be guards waiting, and Blade’s winnowing powers, although he hated to admit it, were flagging. His shields would hold for a little while longer yet. The lift doors opened, and bullets rained onto his shield. He reinforced it as the odd stray bullet got through a weak patch. One of the guards radioed for someone to bring Faebane bullets, but he choked off as one of Blade’s knives goes through his throat. The blade flies back to his hand with that strange power of his, the one that kept his shield up through the entire thing. He stared at me. 

“Go. Winnow them out. I’ve got this covered.” He nodded once before disappearing and I turned to face the remaining guards. They aimed their guns at me and I burst into a sprint, straight towards them. My axe flew towards the first guard and he barely had time to react. The axe nicked his cheek and the scent of his pure crimson human blood hit my nostrils. It dribbled down his neck and he glared at me, releasing a rain of bullets towards me. The shield built into my axe sprang free and the bullets hit it with enough force to send me stumbling back. He went down, my axe slammed into the side of his head. The second fired his gun and I felt it as it tore through my shoulder before embedding itself in the wall behind. My quick healing didn't set in. The bullets were iron, and there would be residue in the hole. I bit back the cry of pain as I swung my axe, hitting him hard on the head with it’s flat surface. He crumpled to his knees before slumping over on the floor. The third barely had time to shout as one of the sharp edges of my axe hits his side and blood sprays. He staggered and fell, reaching for his radio with one hand and holding the split in his side with the other. The fourth guard glanced at his gun, smirked and opened fire. My shield took most of the hits and by the time I reached him and pulled the gun out of his hands, he stared blankly at me. My enhanced strength let me throw him down the corridor. He crashed to the floor. From the trouble he had breathing, he had at least three broken ribs. I sprinted along the corridor, avoiding the pools of blood and half-conscious bodies. 

“Astrax!” Ryvr’s voice pulls me from my helter skelter sprint towards the exit. “Where’s Blade?”

“Safe. He winnowed Torran and Sorrel to the truck, but his winnowing power is spent.” She nodded as she and Lyria fell into a run beside me. The iron door of the entrance loomed and Lyria reached it first, hacking it in less time than before. Then we were out, sprinting full out for where the vans waited. Dogs barked behind us and guards shouted to fan out and circle us. With my enhanced speed, I began outrunning the others. Blade appeared a moment later, stepping from the folds of the world.

“Blade. Get Ryvr and Lyria. I can run.” He nodded and ran back to the girls, winnowing them away. I arrived at the van and Ryvr was bundling unconscious Blade into the back of one of the trucks. I leapt in with him and Ryvr drove hard away. I checked on Blade. Unconscious, with a bleeding nose and magic utterly spent, but okay. We were all out, and all okay. We were okay.

\-----

We arrived back at base in less than two hours, and rushed Torran, Sorrel and Blade to the medical bay. Elia worked on them while I called a team meeting. “Everyone in the med bay. Now.” Lyria and Ryvr filed in and sat around while I stood, looking at them all. Elia woke Blade with a shot of adrenaline to keep him going for a little while. He came round quickly and sat quietly while I spoke.

“Okay listen up. However much I like to appreciate a job well done, I’m giving us a new mission.” Ryvr and Elia frowned. Lyria tilted her head to the side, confused. 

“When Blade and I were down there getting Torran and Sorrel out, we found that they sadly, were not the only ones being kept down there. The Prison is holding onto, and experimenting with various beings. Torran and Sorrel were the only aliens we found, but there were undoubtably other levels and other corridors with more cells. In the same corridor as our favourite aliens,” A nod in acknowledgement of Torran and Sorrel. “We found others down there, others who the world says are extinct. Full blooded Fae, High Fae, as well as Seraphim and Illyrians, Crochan witches and Ironteeth witches. Also two shapeshifters. Unlikely, I know, but true.” I opened the computer in front of me and the video from my camera contact lenses played itself. I studied the reactions of the rest of my team. Blade, Torran and Sorrel closed their eyes and looked away. They’d already seen it all. The others stare, a mixture of pain and fury written across their faces. I close the laptop.

“I want to take a vote as to whether we’re going to get them out.” They nod. “All in favour of rescuing them.” Seven hands shoot up. My entire team. “Okay. We need to start planning, listening, training. I’m giving us a schedule for this though. We have two months to get them out. After that, we’re going to need to go back to contract work. We’ve already been off too long.” The others nodded. I stood and walked away, heading to my office. Ryvr caught up with me, grabbing my arm. From her eyes, the magic she’d pulled up earlier had been used up while protecting Lyria. 

“Hey, Astrax, are you okay?” I shrug

“I’m fine. Why?” She frowns.

“I don’t know. You just seem…Off…As if you’re not…All there.” I frowned and folded my arms.

“I’m fine Ryvr. I was just thinking that all the people we saw in the cells, they’re myths, legends. I mean, the Fae and the Witches, all of them, they died out, what? Three hundred years ago? Even the people who claim to be Demi-fae now, they’re not, at least not really, unless they’ve settled into immortality.” Ryvr hugged me and I buried my face in her shoulder. An alarm began beeping and lights flashed yellow. Yellow meant border warning. I ran into the control room and double checked the twenty cameras dotted across the building. Ryvr joined me a second later, along with Lyria. With Torran, Sorrel and Blade still out of service, we’d be down.

"Elia!" I called from the control room. She appeared at the door a moment later. "How long until Sorrel and Torran are able to wield their bows?" She glanced back at the two aliens.

"I don't know. I could get Sorrel out in the next few minutes, but Torran's going to take longer." I glanced at my assembled team. We were already down a person, with Alex leaving us five weeks ago.

"Get Sorrel out. If you can manage to get Torran up and able to wield his bow, do it." She nodded once and disappeared back down the corridor.

“Lyria, watch everything from here. We’ve got earpieces so just tell us if there’s anything wrong.” I don’t check to see if she nods. “Ryvr with me. We wait at the bottom of the entrance. They have to come in via the helipad, so we wait at the bottom.” Ryvr nodded and unsheathed her dagger, the ivory and silver and blue diamond hilt glinting in the yellow lights. My axes found their way into my hands and I stared at the bronze vines embedded in the steel. The bronze and amber handles were warm. Sorrel appeared in the doorway, bow in hand, quiver of arrows slung between her wings. I nodded once. "Sorrel, go up to the roof. Sector twelve. Cover it and shoot anything which presents a threat." She nodded once and took off out of the open balcony doors. I winced at the thin scars marring her otherwise pristine light tanned wings before sprinting off towards the bottom of the helipad tower.

I arrived in half the time it took Ryvr and I stared up into the empty shaft of the helipad tower. Someone was going to come down on that circular pad, and we didn’t have a clue who. It was relatively common knowledge where the base was - roughly. But the border barrier should have kept everyone out unless they had their own hacker. I pressed a finger to the earpiece. "Lyria. See if they've got a hacker, and try and close the breach." Her voice came back an instant later.

"Already on it. I think they do, someone's trying to shut me down. Oops. Oh well, I just locked them out of our system. We're going to need to look into how they got in in the first place." I nod.

"Thanks Lyria." I smiled and Ryvr appeared at my side when Lyria's reply came.

"It's okay. I don't know what you'd do without me."


End file.
